Optical communication systems often employ lasers as the source of the light signals that are processed by the system. These lasers are generally solid state lasers where the gain medium is defined by one or more solid layers of a chip. Increasing the intensity of the output from these lasers can improve the performance of these systems. As a result, there is a need to increase the intensity of the output from solid state lasers devices.